


Exercise

by MissBlank27



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, booty game too strong, negan eats ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlank27/pseuds/MissBlank27
Summary: Negan takes a fall





	Exercise

Negan was on the ground flat on his back, his young lover blotting a cool rag to his face while Dr. Carson checked his pulse. “How did this happen?” He questions the teen. 

“I… I don’t know!” Carl stammers, “He just walked in and the next thing I knew he was on the ground! And not moving.” Carson gave a small nod. “Well the good news is he’s breathing… Um, Dwight, help me get him to the bed?” 

The older man gives a small look over his shoulder, the blonde with the burnt face sighs before nodding. Carl, backing off, sighs in worry of his husband as he watched the two men struggle to pull Negan to the bed, only to have the now groggy leader of the Saviors start to stir himself awake.

“W… What the fucking fuck….?” Carson attempted to halt him when Negan attempted to stand on his own. “Carful sir.” Negan gave a half glare in the man’s direction before disobeying and standing anyway causing him to stagger, thankfully he makes it to the bed, safely. “The fuck happened!?” Giving a noticeable flinch, Carson answers. “W… We’re still trying to figure that out sir…” 

Negan groaned holding his head when the pressure of someone sitting down beside him earns his attention. Carl placed a hand on Negan’s thigh and gave a small smile as Dwight cut in. “Maybe it was a heart attack?” Normally Negan would have back handed the man for his rude subjection, but instead his mind was elsewhere.

He stared at the boy’s hand on his thigh as if he was recalling something that he had seen just after he walked into the room, his eyes fell on the skimpy women’s work out shorts that the teen was sporting and in an instant the older man’s eyes went wide. 

“I doubt it was anything like that, even with Negan’s age-“ “Get out…” Both men looked at him puzzled. “S… Sir?” Dwight raised a brow while Carson attempted to reason with him, “My lord, I’m afraid it isn’t wise to leave you alone of th-” “I said get the fuck out!” Raising his voice even louder. Carl sat watching as the two men fled from the room like a couple of dogs with their tails tucked between their legs, slamming the door shut behind them. 

Carl sighed as Negan removed himself from the bed making his way over to the other side of the room, in a hurry to make himself a drink at his bar. “Was that really necessary?” Negan downed a shot before he answered, “Fuck yes, and fuck you!” Carl scuffed. “What did I do?” 

Negan gave a sideways glare from over the bridge of his glass, this time whisky. He flipped the teen the bird as he finished it, slamming the glass down on the table. He coughed a little, “Fuck you!” again Carl gives a confused look. “I fucking come in here and find out you’ve been holding out on me!? Fuck! You!” 

Carl tilted his head, but before he could question his lover a blush spread across the teen’s face. He gave a small giggle when he realized what he had inadvertently done to the man, but Negan cuts him off with another glare, shutting him down. “No! Uh-uh! You stop that shit right the fuck now, you don’t get to fucking laugh till you fucking explain what the fucking fuck I just saw!” Negan walked closer, but not before making himself a third drink. 

Carl sighed, still struggling to stiffen his now muffled giggles, being blissfully unaware that he was now not only poking the bear, but was also kicking it awake. “W… Well um… You said you wanted to try new things and… I don’t know! I just kind of thought if I was a little more flexible then maybe we could-” Negan’s legs buckled at the word flexible, another dizzy spell threatening to come over him. 

Carl chuckles out loud this time, Negan giving an offended look with another leering stare in return. “And you thought giving me a damn heart attack was the fucking solution!?” Carl rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on-” “No, fuck you! You come on, when I walk in here the last fucking thing that I expect to fucking see, is one of your feet all the way up by the pillows and the other all the way down at the foot of the fucking bed!” 

Carl crossed his arms, “You got a good view didn’t you… Daddy~?” Negan shudders. “Don’t fucking start something you can’t finish you little shit! And second we’re not done talking about this, and also, fuck you! I’m old! I could have had a damn stroke because of you!” 

“So I was doing a split, big deal!” Negan pushed carl back down on the bed with one hand, standing over him as he grabbed his legs and pulled them to rest on either side of his hips, holding Carl’s sides in a tight grip. “The big deal is you were fucking leaning forward giving me the most fucking amazing view of this perfect ass!” 

He smacks Carl hard on the side of his left cheek earning him a small gasp. Grinning, Negan flips the teen over, pulling down the back of the shorts exposing Carl’s soft round backside. Instantly Carl admits defeat, submitting and resting his head in his now folded arms, blushing even darker knowing what was next to come.

He lets out a small whimper. “Fucking pervert old man...” 

Negan spreads the teen apart, giving a small lick up his crack. “Maybe after we’re done with your little punishment “Daddy” will let ya show him just how fucking flexible you’ve managed to get~” Carl gave another whimper followed by a shudder when the older man lapped his tongued over his entrance before sticking it inside his pink stretched opening.

“Oh f…Fuck!” Negan grinned lapping his tongue around inside the teen knowing his boy had showered just before he had left him that same morning. Pulling away he replaced his tongue with two of his thick, fat fingers, thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. “How about ya quiet that fucking whining and spread these sexy little legs of yours, like ya had when I walked in?” 

Carl nods before doing as the man asked, Negan withdrew his hand allowing the teen to shift himself around after Carl had removed his shorts all together. Negan marveled at the sight before him. His boy was doing a perfect split, but was once more leaning and stretching forward giving Negan the best view. 

“H… Holy shit!” He rubbed Carl’s ass slightly before giving a dark chuckle. “You do realize just how fucking deep I’ll be able to get inside ya, right~?” Carl gave another whimper before nodding “Y… Yes Daddy I… I know…” Carl smirks glancing behind him and giving his ass a small wiggle. “Why don’t you shut up and show me Daddy~?” 

Negan’s face went beet red as he smacked Carl hard across the ass, the sound was loud enough to echo off the concrete walls of the room. Carl groaned in pain just as three fingers were then shoved forcibly inside, they twisted and thrusted deep within him. Carl cried out in pleasure as Negan worked to get himself out of his boxers and jeans.

This proving to be difficult with one hand, in the end he managed. 

Skipping the condom, he chuckles once more, grasping himself, letting his tip smack against Carl’s entrance once he drew his fingers out and away, dipping the head in slightly to tease him, Carl shudders in anticipation. Negan eyed him, for reactions. “Daddy’s extra hard today so this might sting a little.” An empty threat, the two had engaged in sexual activities for many years now, nothing hurt any more by this point.

Carl gasped when Negan began to burry himself deep inside nearly up to his base, he moans low in his throat as the man rocked his hips back and forth inside, causing his tip to nudge at the small bundle of nerves deep within Carl’s body. “Ya fucking like that baby?” 

Growing frustrated Carl shook demanding movement. “M… Move d… Damn it!” Another whine escapes his mouth when his hair is grabbed from behind, jerking his head up slightly. His ear meeting with Negan’s hot lips. “Fucking say that again you little slut, what do you want me to do now, hmm? Come on, be a good boy and beg me for it!” Carl gasps at the sudden harsh movement but loved the feeling of being pulled and pushed around by the older man. 

“F…Fucking…” He gasped again when Negan pressed in harshly, jabbing his tip right against Carl’s spot. “What was that?” His lover’s hot breath on the back of his earlobe wasn’t helping the teen’s own erection that was pressing into the bed, he hissed in pain when Negan tightened the grip he had on his hair. 

“F…Fucking use me h…However you like! Just F… Fuck me D… Daddy please! Fuck me, like you hate me!” He knew just how to get Negan roweled up and get the gears moving inside the older man’s body, Negan chuckles darkly. “Those are some dangers fucking words you little whore!” pulling out nearly all the way just leaving his tip inside the teen, Negan then gives one hard thrust, plowing himself all the way back in causing his lower body to smack into Carl’s. The teen let out a chocked moan and Negan tightened his grip on his hair even more forcing Carl to keep his head bent back at that angle 

“Fuck you feel amazing like this! Head down, ass up, is awesome fucking hell the fuck yes!” Carl’s face was turning red this time for another reason but he didn’t care, all he cared about was the rock-hard dick thrusting and ramming into him over and over, hitting that bundle of nerves repeatedly. “O…Ohhhh….F…Fu…Fuckkk!!!!” Negan laughs as he gripped Carl’s hip harder, putting one leg up on the bed now in order to get in even deeper if that had even been possible.

Carl grasped the bed sheets for dear life as his body is pushed and pulled back and forth with the motions and force of his lovers thrusts. “Fucking tell me who you belong to!” If Carl could have rolled his eyes in this moment he would have, he hated how Negan always acted like he was going to leave him even after all this time had passed, still he indulged him anyway. 

“Y…You!” He screams. “I…I belong to my Daddy and no one…Else! … Oh god I’m close!” Negan lets out an animal like growl before pulling out and flipping Carl back over, looking him dead in the eyes as he rammed back inside at full force before the teen even had time to let out a disapproving whine. Carl leaned his head back and screamed in agonizing pleasure only to have his lips stolen by Negan’s the second he looked to face the man again. 

Hungry lips and hot breath attacked Carl’s mouth leaving him breathless. “Damn fucking straight you’re mine!” Negan increased speed, giving a harsh thrust with every word he spoke “And. Don’t. You. Fucking. EVER. Forget. It!” Carl’s single bright blue eye nearly rolled back in his skull, reaching his climax. 

With a grunt and a few more harsh thrusts his much older lover soon did the same, filling his boy to the brim with his hot spunk. “O…Oh god!” Carl gasped, his voice raspy and his throat sore. Giving a couple lighter thrusts Negan pulled out, shaking as he shifted to sit on the bed, he moves to rub Carl’s thigh before reaching for the drink he had set off to the side. The teen shifted to sit as well, instantly regretting the action. 

“Ow…” Negan chuckles rolling his eyes at the younger boy’s pain. “Serves you right…” Carl pouts. “Well excuse me for wanting to get a little fucking exercise!” Sticking his tongue out he receives another heavy heated kiss. Moaning into the feeling of his mouth being once again dominated, Carl pulls away, again breathless.

Smirking Negan grins licking his lips, a line saliva connecting his mouth to the others. “You want exercise baby boy? Then Daddy will give ya some fucking exercise!”


End file.
